


Beware the frozen heart

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magical Accidents, Near Death, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian was just a boy when he met Kimi. The two of them bonding over Kimi's magical ice powers, that is until Kimi stopped visiting him and cut off all contact with him.Years later and it's time for the Prince of Arendelle to become King. With Lewis' encouragement he attends the party afterwards.Sebastian is going to come face to face with Kimi once again, but it's not going to go how he expected it to be.Frozen AU.





	Beware the frozen heart

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an idea like this on my brain for quite some time and since I've just got round to watching the latest mini movie I decided to give it a shot.

Sebastian first met Kimi when they were kids growing up in the Kingdom of Arendelle. At the time of their meeting the curious young boy had no idea that the shy kid he had befriended was actually the future King.

All Sebastian remembers from their first meeting was that he had found the young boy crying in the woods alone. He had been concerned and he had offered his help. He knew these woods. His father provided timber for the lower town and he’d spend countless hours helping him find the right trees to cut down and load onto the sleigh.

The boy had initially refused, but Sebastian had insisted. It was too cold for him to be alone in the woods. Anything could have happened to him.

Eventually the boy had come round to his words and Sebastian had held out his hand to him. Almost as soon as their hands had touched he had felt a coldness radiating from him.

Pulling back his hand he had noticed small icicles coating his fingers and he had looked at Kimi in awe. The first time someone had looked at Kimi not in fear, but in wonder.

After that first meeting the boys had become inseparable. Always playing together in the woods, Kimi wowing him with creating little ice sculptures using his powers. They would spend long hours together, parting ways when the sunlight began to fade.

Then one day Kimi didn’t show up.

Sebastian waited all day for him to appear, but he never did.

He went to the woods almost every day in the hope Kimi would come back.

He later learnt that Kimi’s parents had been killed in a storm and from then on the Finn had closed the gates to his palace, not wanting to be around anyone.

Sebastian felt abandoned by his friend. He had thought they were close. He had been wrong.

Time passed and Sebastian grew up. He took over his father’s job and settled down, finding love with Lewis the local baker.

Everything was going well for him.

But his life would change once it was announced one summer that Prince Raikkonen was now of age and would become King of Arendelle.

* * *

Sebastian wasn’t sure he wanted to go to the coronation. But Lewis was insistent. He had been told about Sebastian’s friendship with the Prince and he was sure once the gates were open they could be reunited.

“You’ve got to at least try!” Lewis nudges him. “It’s been years, surely he would like to see you?”

“Yes he gave me that impression when he decided to no longer meet with me.” Sebastian says bitterly, looking away.

“People make bad choices sometimes, especially when they’re going through something horrible. Losing his parents must have hit him pretty hard.” Lewis says gently.

Sebastian nods quietly. “I suppose you’re right.” He was curious, in his heart of hearts, of how much had changed with him. Would he remember him?

Lewis grins at him. “Come on. It’s worth a try isn’t it?”

Sebastian looks at him. “If this goes wrong I’m blaming you.”

“And I will accept it.” Lewis nods, smiling.

* * *

Sebastian and Lewis enter the party at the palace, looking around them in wonder. The interior was warm and cosy, lanterns hanging on every beam.

Sebastian was so wonderstruck that be barely noticed when he slammed into someone. “Sorry, I wasn’t-” He looks up in shock, his eyes meeting the deep icy blue eyes of none other than Kimi.

“Sorry, it was my fault.” Kimi says gently, looking nervous and uncomfortable.

“Kimi…” Sebastian breathes out, he had certainly changed.

“Yes?” Kimi asks, looking at him. There was something familiar about him, but he wasn’t sure.

“It’s me, Sebastian? We used to play in the woods together as children.” He grins at him, eyes warm.

“Oh, we did?” Kimi says, eyes looking for a way to escape.

“Yeah we did…” Sebastian trails off, it was clear Kimi didn’t want to see him. “I’ll let you get back to the party.”

“No, wait.” Kimi’s hand reaches for his arm and Sebastian notes the gloves he was wearing. “Please? I’m just not used to all this...the people, the crowds..music..” He looks like he needs an escape.

Sebastian nods. “I understand. Come with me? Lets get some air on the balcony.”

Kimi nods, relief in his eyes as he follows Sebastian through the crowd and towards the balcony overlooking the Kingdom.

They stand besides each other just taking in the view.

“It’s beautiful.” Sebastian murmurs, leaning on the railing.

Kimi gives a soft hum, eyes fixed on the mountains rising above the city.

“I’m sorry about your parents.” Sebastian says gently, turning to look at him. “It must have been hard…”

“It was.” Kimi says softly, not looking at him.

“I wish I could have been there for you.” He looks away. “I lost my mother when I was five. I understand that grief.”

“But you didn’t have ice powers that spiraled out of control when your world turned to shit.” Kimi says, his voice angry and bitter.

“Is that why you decided to not see my anymore?” He asks, needing to know.

“I wanted to keep you safe. From me. I’m a monster.” He turns to move away and Sebastian frowns, reaching out to him.

“You’re not, you never were. Not to me.” Sebastian says soothingly, eyes full of sadness at the distress on Kimi’s face.

“You don’t understand!” Kimi snaps, roughly pulling his hand away from him. “I can’t control it anymore! Everything I touch turns to ice!” As he raises his voice the temperature in the air gets very cold and spirals of ice begin to coat everything around them.

“Kimi…” Sebastian tries again but Kimi lashes out, pulling up a barrier of sharp ice between them as the sky begins to fill with snow.

Kimi looks vaguely horrified for a few seconds, before he turns and runs, shoving past everyone in his hurry to escape.

Sebastian carefully climbs over the ice barrier and tries to follow, but when he gets outside all he can see is flakes drifting down from the sky and footprints already being swallowed by the snow.

“Kimi…..”

* * *

“Are you sure this is wise?” Lewis hisses as they walk through the blizzard. Sebastian had been insistent that they follow Kimi, even though the fresh snowfall had covered his tracks. It was bitterly cold and the two of them only had a bundle of furs to keep them warm.

“I have to find him. I have to make sure he’s okay.” Sebastian’s lips are faintly blue with cold and he’s shivering under the furs.

“Seb, this is crazy. You’re going to freeze to death!” Lewis walks closer to him, scared and worried.

“I have to find him...have to see he’s okay..” Sebastian can barely see for the snow driving at them.

“No. He’s done this to himself! You need to come home with me. Now!” Lewis tugs on his arm. “Sebastian!

“Don’t you understand?” Sebastian whirls around, looking at him angrily. “He’s my best friend. He’s scared and alone and he needs me!”

Lewis just looks at him. “He abandoned you! He has ice magic! He’s dangerous!”

Sebastian’s face darkens. “He still deserves my love. My friendship. I’m going to find him. If you can’t understand that then go. I’ll go with or without you.”

Lewis gives him an angry look and throws his hands up in the air. “It’s your funeral.” He turns and stalks off back down the mountain.

Sebastian shakes his head and continues into the storm alone.

* * *

Sebastian spends another hour wandering the mountain, calling for Kimi desperately.

He’s about to give up, go after Lewis, when he hears a noise in the trees.

“Kimi?” He asks softly, moving towards the sound.

He enters the forest, cold and shivering to find Kimi huddled up under a tree, just like how they first met.

“Kimi? Hey, Kimi...I'm here.” Sebastian kneels next to him, not touching him but hovering over him.

“I told you to go.” Kimi says, muffled by his arms.

“And I told you. No. I’m here for you. I’m not leaving you.” Sebastian reaches out to him, wanting to pull him into his arms.

“And I said NO!” Kimi raises his head, his eyes hard and angry and almost without thinking he sends a spark of ice at Sebastian.

Sebastian gasps and clutches at his chest, he feels as if a sheet of ice has entered his very soul.

Kimi looks at him, his face paling. “Sebby….”

“Stay...stay...back.” Sebastian clutches his chest, struggling to his feet, feeling dizzy.

“Seb..please..let me help..” Kimi gets to his feet but Sebastian shakes his head.

“No...no...I’ll...go home….” He’s so cold. So very very cold...there’s no warmth anywhere. He struggles to move out of the grove of trees, hearing Kimi call his name in a panicked voice.

* * *

Lewis is back in the village, angrily pacing in the cottage he shared with Sebastian. How could the idiot be so stupid? How could he go out in the storm to rescue someone he had not seen in years?

A part of him traitorously whispers how could he have left Sebastian alone all by himself. 

A knock at the door gets his head out of such thoughts and he goes to open it. Horror and shock running through him when he sees who it is.

It’s Sebastian. But he’s lost all colour in his face. He’s pale like a ghost and his air is streaked in white.

Lewis has to react fast as Sebastian collapses and he barely manages to catch him. “Sebastian?!”

Sebastian is shivering weakly and he’s burying himself in his arms. “So cold...so cold.”

Lewis is shocked by how cold his entire body feels and he picks him up and helps him onto the sofa, pilling blankets all around him.

Sebastian will not stop shivering and the white streaks in his hair keep getting worse, he’s whimpering quietly, curling up on himself and murmuring Kimi’s name.

Lewis tries to keep him warm, but nothing seems to work and Sebastian is getting colder by the minute.

In the back of his mind he remembers the legend that those who had ice magic can freeze a person’s heart. If that kind of curse was inflicted, only an act of true love could cure it.

He knew he loved Sebastian, but would it be enough?

Slowly he leans over him, pressing their lips together.

Nothing. There’s nothing. Just the feeling of ice.

Lewis pulls back and he looks scared. If he doesn’t fix this fast, Sebastian will die.

His jaw tightens and he quickly gets himself bundled in as many furs as he can find before grabbing more fur blankets for Sebastian and pulling him into his arms.

He’s going to find Kimi and get him to fix this mess.

* * *

Kimi meanwhile is a mess. He’s done what he’s always feared. He’s hurt Sebastian. He paces around the woods, getting more wound up which makes the storm around them worse. He can’t even breathe. He’s ruined everything. He’s a monster. 

He’s so caught up that he doesn’t hear the calling of his name until Lewis boldly pushes past the storm swirling around them. “Kimi! Listen to me! Sebastian is dying. Please! Take your curse off of him!”

Kimi turns his head and suddenly the storm dies away. His shock so strong it’s cut through his powers.

Sebastian has his eyes closed and he’s barely moving in Lewis’ arms.

“I can’t fix this. I’m not the one. You are. I think it always has been.” Lewis looks at him desperately. “Please. I..I can’t lose him.”

Kimi walks over to them slowly, his knees moving out from under him as Lewis gently places Sebastian down onto the snow.

“Sebby? Sebby it’s me...I’m sorry...I...I don’t know…” Kimi looks at Lewis. “I don’t know how to fix this!”

“Try.” Lewis’ voice is like ice.

Kimi looks at Sebastian and his heart aches, he’s done this. He slowly gathers Sebastian towards him, almost rocking him in his arms. “Sebby...I’m so sorry..I’m so sorry..please come back to me...please…” He lovingly moves a hand through his curls. “I didn’t mean to do this to you. I’d never hurt you. You’re my best friend. Sebby...I can’t lose you...please..you showed me your friendship and were never scared of me. I never felt alone with you.” He’s crying now, tears falling down his face. “I should never have turned you away. I thought it was for the best...I...I love you.”

As Kimi is speaking these words of love, Lewis watches in awe as the colour returns to Sebastian’s cheeks and the white in his hair begins to melt, slowly making his hair return back to his normal colour. He begins to stir in Kimi’s arms, but the Finn doesn’t notice, too busy crying brokenly.

It’s only when Kimi hears a small faint “I love you too” that he slowly starts to realise.

He pulls away and sees Sebastian looking at him with soft warm eyes. “Kimi….”

“Sebby….” Tears blur his vision yet again and suddenly he’s leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Sebastian kisses him back softly, melting into the kiss.

All around them the snow begins to melt, revealing the green woodland. The clouds drift away from the sun and the warmth fills the entire clearing.

Lewis looks at the cold and ice melting away and he nods. It was never true love between him and Sebastian. It was always Kimi.

Without a word he gets up and leaves, letting them have some privacy.

Sebastian gazes up at Kimi warmly. “You saved me.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t-”

Sebastian shakes his head, cutting him off. “Enough of that. You love me and I love you. That’s all that really matters right now.” He smiles softly. “And I am never leaving you to face anything alone again.”

Kimi begins to cry again, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as Sebastian lightly brushes his tears away. “Never, Sebby.”

Sebastian smiles blindingly at him and draws him into another loving kiss.

* * *

Later that year the gates to the Kingdom are open once again as Sebastian is crowned Prince regent of Arendelle.

Lewis watches the ceremony with a proud smile, Nico by his side. It had not taken him long to find someone he belonged with.

And Kimi and Sebastian? They found each other, ruled the Kingdom together and Kimi got his powers under control with Sebastian’s help.

And Kimi never faced anything alone ever again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
